


WTF Is Going On

by Lady_Shrike



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Charlie Magne Tries, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Shrike/pseuds/Lady_Shrike
Summary: It was barely January. New Year had just come to pass and they had two weeks of relaxation from school abroad. She'd traveled before, she'd been to Romania before, there was no worry about anything...right?A trip to Cluj Napoca, Romania, to see the eerie Hoia Forest, doesn't go as planned.
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Souxie staggered up the stairs of the steeple, choking back a sob as she hurriedly slammed the door to the highest room in the Abbey, locking it behind her and pushing an old vanity and dresser in front of it. She moved to the very back of the room, where the door was most visible, and slumped against the wall, tears staining her face and diluting some of the spatters on her cheeks. Her once white shirt was stained with ashes, dust, and blood. It stuck to her skin in certain places and was torn in others. Her hair was a mess, out of its typical braid and hanging messily over her shoulders. She was sure her recently bleached hair was stained red as well with the amount of blood on her, but it was all the least of her worries. What worried her more was what could happen.

What had happened.

I _t hadn't even been a full day since she stumbled upon the Abbey. She had been taking photos near Hoia Baciu, and then suddenly, she was in front of the Abbey, an older woman asking how she had gotten there and why she was there. Soon she found herself stuck in the Abbey with the nuns agreeing to let her stay as a snowstorm rolled in. It was sudden, freak even, but she accepted none the less._

_An hour or two had passed by the time she had been given a room to stay in for the night when she heard a gentle tapping from her compact on the desk the room had. She looked around, out of pure habit, before smiling and opening it._

**_"Hey, Sue! How's it going in Romania?!"_ **

_Souxie quickly hushed her, giggling quietly as she did. "Shh! Charlie! You'll get me in trouble!"_

_The girl in the mirror, who she had known as Charlie for the longest time, looked at her curiously. **"What do you mean?"**_

_"I was taking pictures of Hoia Baciu and ended up caught in a snowstorm. Luckily, there was an Abbey nearby and the nuns let me stay the night."_

_**"No way! Nuns?!"** She laughed, just barely stifling it with her hand. " **How weird is that!?"**_

_"Seriously weird. Not to mention I just finished watching that stupid movie about the nun." She replied with a snort of laughter. "I'm gonna have mad anxiety all night."_

_" **I can stay on all night if it'd make you feel better. I don't mind."** She shook her head, stopping for a moment when she thought she heard someone's voice._

_"Hello?" She called over her shoulder, looking at the door to find it still locked how she left it._

_No answer._

_Charlie watched her as she got up, opened it and checked the hallway before closing it with a shrug. Sitting back down at the desk, she sighed quietly._

_"Sorry, thought I heard something." She apologized with a slight frown. "Anyway, the worst part about this is that my phone's dead and I won't be able to call anyone until I get into town whenever the storm lets up."_

_"That could be days from now, Vidalia will freak out if I'm not back in an hour."_

**_"I'm sure it'll let up soon."_ **

_"I ho-"_

_She felt the breath get knocked out of her as a hand slammed over her mouth and nose, the smell of something almost sickeningly sweet filling her lungs as the screams of Charlie became muffled and her vision darkened slightly. She tried desperately to get away, kicking and attempting to scream but each breath made her woozier. She managed to grab the mirror, hoping that Charlie might manage to do something, as she had been able to when she was younger but found it pulled back to her waist. Closing the mirror, she managed to put it in her pocket, hoping she'd be able to use it again with some success of getting her friends help. She fought the urge to close her eyes, but in a single blink, she found herself staring at the ceiling of a different room. A slightly darker room filled with the smell of burning wax and incense. Through the groggy haze of her vision, she could see the head abbess standing over her. Her words muffled by the dozens of other nuns voices. They were speaking some language she didn't know, or at least, a language she didn't practice, though it all sounded like prayers to her. She tried to sit up but found her hands bound to whatever cold surface she was on. That was when the panic set in. When she started desperately pulling at what turned out to be a rope around her wrist and ankles to the point she knew they were raw and more than likely bleeding with all the possibility of bruises._

_"Let me go!" She cried out, tears burning the corners of her eyes as she continued to pull. "Let me go! What are you doing!?"_

_In all her squirming, the compact fell from her pocket, hitting the ground and cracking open, tiny shards of glass scattering around it. In a fit of sheer terror, she managed to pull one of her hands out of the rope, reaching for the mirror as she choked back a sob._

_"Charlie!"_

_She saw the noticeable flash of purple in the glass as the mirror opened fully, the demon princess looking around worriedly as a nun or two dropped unconscious from the shock. Charlie couldn't physically help, but it still didn't stop her from calling out to her._

_"Charlie! Help!"_

_A hand grabbed at her shoulder, slamming her back down onto the stone surface, her arm instinctively coming up in front of her defensively. A yelp left her lips as a burning pain filled her hand, something warm dripping onto her white shirt and her face. There was a noise akin to a growl, loud and reverberating against the walls of the darkroom, shaking the candles where they had been placed._

**_"LET HER GO!"_ **

_She felt the weight on her hand move back, leaving her with just the pain and gasped quietly. There was a moment of blind panic, and it felt as though she blacked out, because the next thing she knew, she was running into a hallway with three staircases going in three different directions across the large stone Abbey. There was a dagger in her hand, her other hand was wrapped in her tie and bleeding heavily, and her clothes were spattered in the sticky substance. She didn't understand how she'd gotten free, but she had._

_Hour after hour past, her hiding place changing until she eventually found herself in the highest room. The Steeple tower. It was the only room left that was far from the carnage she felt was below._

She sniffled quietly, watching the door for any sudden movement, listening intently for any noise what so ever, holding the handle of the axe she'd taken tightly. She had no idea how many nuns were left, she had no idea when the storm would let up and she had no idea why this was happening to her. Why had she come across the access road? Why the hell was she the one to get trapped in a cloistered Abbey with psycho nuns that tried to kill her?

And it wasn't even that she was scared anymore, no, it was more like she was angry. It was a feeling she had, quite honestly, not felt in a while. She just wanted to go home and finally sleep. Using her uninjured hand, she wiped her eyes, smearing the blood underneath them with the tears as she felt a cool breeze blow past her. She shuddered slightly, looking around to see what she could use to keep the shutter windows shut, only to spot something in the corner of the room, not too far from where she sat. It caught in the moonlight, whatever was underneath the sheet, and she had a feeling it's be something that might be useful. She pushed herself up, silently making her way towards it with the ax in hand. She pulled the sheet off carefully, finding a large full body mirror underneath. It was surrounded by a wooden frame, one intricately carved with roses and...apples? She shook her head, hoping this mirror would work just as well as her compact. She knocked twice and, sure enough, she found herself staring into another room. One she didn't recognize. There, pacing back and forth was Charlie, worrying about her.

"Charlie! Dieu Merci, this mirror works..."

The demon princess gasped in relief, running up to the mirror on her end. **"Souxie! You're alive!"**

She nodded, wiping her eyes again. "I managed to get away but..."

The state of her clothing made it easy for her not to say it. She didn't want to. If she did it'd be too real for her.

 **"You're still there?!"** Charlie questioned skeptically. **"Get out of there now!"**

Souxie shook her head, tears burning at the corners of her eyes again. "I can't! I don't know if there's anyone left down there! And they locked every possible way out! Not even the windows are big enough to fucken climb out of, I-"

"I just wanna go home, Charlie..." She sniffled, putting her hand on the cool surface of the mirror, the blood smearing onto the glass under her palm. "I wanna go home..."

Charlie smiled softly, understandingly even. If she were in her situation, she'd just want to go home too. There was a moment of quiet, Charlie watching her friend stand there with her head hung low and defenses lowered. Then she gasped. Without thinking, like most of that night's actions on both their ends, she put her hands on her end of the mirror, as if reaching out. Souxie opened her eyes, looking up at the mirror. In the slight reflection, she could see the gleam of something metallic nearing her. She couldn't even let out a gasp as she felt a warm hand take her own tightly, her balance knocked askew as she fell forward. She braced herself for impact, thinking she hand lost her grip on the mirror and was about to hit it, only to find herself in warm arms, all the pent up energy and adrenaline in her feeling almost sucked out as she and the strange new body toppled to the floor. The sound of glass shattering and the feel of cool shards showering over them growing distant as her eyes drooped closed. Sleep taking over her almost instantly.


	2. L'Enfer?

To say Souxie woke with a start was an understatement. For a full minute, she was in complete sleep paralysis. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Like she couldn't move. She couldn't even get her mouth to open so she could cry out for help. But after what felt like an eternity laying there and staring at a dimly lit red roof, she slowly regained her ability to move. A few seconds later, as her crazed heart rate went down, and her jaw no longer felt as though it was wired shut, she slowly sat up.

Taking a breath, she took a minute to relax, to calm down enough to assess where she was. Looking around, everything she saw only pointed to some kind of crumby hotel. Like the motel six that she and Vidalia had stopped at on the way back from Las Vegas. She looked down at herself, taking note of what was different.

Her hand was bandaged and not just wrapped in her tie. Any other defensive wound she had gotten was bandaged up. Her shirt was different from the one she had on earlier. Her's was more Lolita, this one was more...tux professional. She wasn't wearing jeans anymore, in fact, she wasn't wearing anything to cover her panties. She was simply in a shirt and that was it.

She furrowed her eyebrows, her grey eyes confused.

What had happened? How did she get here from the Abbey? Had someone found her and brought her here? If so where were her clothes? Had the authorities been alerted on what happened?

All these questions swirled through her head, making her a bit dizzy, though she was sure that it was due to the fact she felt she hadn't eaten in a few days.

How long had it been?

She was snapped out of her thoughts as the sound of footsteps neared the door facing the bed. Whether she still felt that defensive adrenaline in her system, or out of pure fight or flight response, she grabbed a lamp, pulling it free and moving into the doors blind spot, lamp held over her head at the ready. There was a distant voice, one that sounded familiar, nearing with the footsteps and, before she knew it, a very familiar someone was leaning against the now-closed door with a relieved sigh.

_"Huh?"_

The older blondes eyes snapped wide open at her voice, head-turning at literally breakneck speeds as Souxie put the lamp down slightly.

"Charlie?"

The demon princess threw her arms around Souxie excitedly and relieved.

"Souxie! You're awake!" She squealed in delight. "You had me so worried there!"

She pulled back slowly, trying to process what was going on.

"Charlie...how did I get here? How did you get here..." She asked slowly, little by little realizing that she wasn't exactly near home, her hand going to the small pendant resting against her chest, thumbing over it out of sheer nervous habit. "Where am I?"

She looked at her almost timidly, her smile wavering slightly.

"Now... don't freak out..." Not helping. "But... _Welcome to Hell! Ta-da_!"

Her laugh was nervous, much like Souxie's own until it dawned on her what that could mean.

 _"L-l'enfer?"_ She questioned dumbfounded. "Did I get fucken killed by a psycho ass nun?!"

"N-no! No, not at all!" Charlie said hushing her down a bit. "I'm not exactly sure how it happened, but you went through that mirror you found in the Abbey, and then you were here...but the mirror on my side broke so I didn't know how to get you back..."

She blinked at her friend, still unsure of what she had said.

"So...you hid me...in this hotel room, in just my undies and a shirt..." Charlie nodded. "For how long?"

Charlie laughed nervously again, scratching the back of her head. "Three days..."

That nearly gave her another panic attack. Three days. _Three whole days she had been in hell._ How the fuck did that happen?! Could she get back?

_Ew, wait...three days without a-_

She made a face of disgust, keeping her arms down in slight annoyance, hoping that her deodorant magically lasted longer in hell or something. She didn't even want to know what three days without a shower smelt like.

"I need a shower...please..."

Charlie nodded, hugging her again for good measure, or at least just to satisfy the need to hug a friend she hadn't been physically near in 16 years.

"Ok, the bathroom is over here," she said leading her there. "Your shirt was completely ruined though...lots of holes in it, so I left you one of mine, and, well...other things are there that you need."

"I'll bring you something to eat, then we can figure out how to get you home before something bad happens to you here..."

Souxie nodded, thanking her quietly before slipping into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. She looked around the tiny bathroom, noting it was somewhat clean. The walls weren't exactly clean, but smudged and stained lightly yellow. The mirror was cracked at the corner, and there was a rusty stain here and there, but all in all, fixable. She stared at the mirror for a moment, spotting the few specks of dried blood on her face. Her cheeks were stained with tears, the streaks tinted light grays due to her mascara. Her hair was still loose, and there was a stain of red from the tips to just up to her shoulders. Her attention turned to her wrists which were now dark in color. Dark hues of purple and black had formed along with scars over the areas of broken skin. The same went for her ankles, a result of the ropes.

She looked to the folded pile of clothes on the sink counter, then to the surprisingly soft towel beside it. With a sigh, she turned on the shower, managing to get some warm water on. As soon as she was undressed, she stepped in, enjoying the feel of the water on her skin. If she could, she'd stay there forever, let the water wash away all her problems and the weight of her situation, but she was also hungry, and she had to figure out how to get home. Vidalia was certainly freaking out. The school was most certainly being informed about it now too, about how they'd lost a student abroad and how she hadn't been located. Vidalia would make sure everyone knew.

_Misery me..._

She frowned slightly, wondering what would happen next.

About an hour later, after she'd gotten out of the shower and dressed, she sat on the bed she woke up on, Charlie holding out a small tray of mostly snack foods for her to eat.

"How are you feeling?" Charlie asked as Souxie snacked on an orange that she had brought her among other things.

"Fine...I guess..." She said quietly, free hand back to holding her pendant as she eased the train of questions running loose in her mind. "A bit confused, but...fine."

"Yeah, that seems about right." Charlie sighed quietly, sitting down beside her on the bed. "I'm confused too. How did you go through the mirror? How did it bring you here?"

Souxie was quiet, not exactly sure how to answer that either, though she knew it more than likely had something to do with the same reason why she was able to see Charlie through mirrors in the first place. See any demon in general while in the living world.

"To answer that, I think we gotta find out how we've been able to talk to each other since I was 5...."


	3. 3

Ten days had passed since Souxie found herself in actual hell. Ten days since she'd been cooped up in the room of Charlie's start-up hotel thing, the Happy Hotel. She didn't exactly mind staying in, as she didn't really know what to expect outside the walls of what was now effectively her temporary room. Especially not since a turf war was settled quite swiftly just outside the hotel lobby.

Still, she did feel the need to go for a walk somewhere. She needed a different sight, something to keep her from going insane. Heck, she hadn't even left the walls of this room either. All she had really looked at that wasn't the walls or shitty T.V. shows that played here in hell, was books. Hundreds of books that touched on the subject of magic mirrors among other things.

She sighed heavily as she set a particularly heavy book down, grabbing a strawberry from the bowl by the bed and taking a bite. Her eyes hurt after straining them on the small text of the books. What was worse was that she didn't even have her reading glasses with her, or even her eye drops.

She could always ask Charlie for some, but she didn't exactly want to bother her. She didn't want to give her more trouble than she already had on her plate with what Angel Dust, the hotels only 'patient' had already caused.

She tossed the top of the berry into the trash, laying down on the bed among the various books scattered around her, and closed her eyes, hoping they'd stop hurting enough to get through some more light Sumerian reading.

Which Charlie had given her a crash course in, along with Coptic, Akkadian and other dead languages.

That's when she felt it. That chill up her spine that, quite honestly, she thought only a nun could give her after everything that happened. Then there was some kind of static, like the old radio in the room that didn't work, suddenly did and was searching on its own for some music. Opening her eyes, she found herself staring into bright red eyes staring back at her intently, a wide near Cheshire like grin spread across a light gray face of a male demon with equally red hair.

Reflexively, she sat up, unintentionally headbutting him as she felt her momentum push her fully forward and off the other side of the bed with a heavy thud.

"Ah! Putain!"

She sat up slowly, rubbing that slightly reddening spot on her forehead as footsteps slowly approached her. They came to a stop in front of her and she looked up to find the tall demon looking down at her with that smile still present on his face, but a different emotion filling his eyes.

"My, my, now whom might you be, young lady?"

His voice sounded filtered like he was talking through old-timey radio talk shows. Static coming in here and there.

"Hold the fuck up, my dude..." She said quietly, unphased by his presence as she muttered a few curses under her breath, taking a moment to calm herself. "Putain! Ça fait mal...."

The longer she took, the more static filtered through the silence like he was growing impatient.

"Sorry, what was the question again?" She asked slowly standing up, trying not to get dizzier.

"Who are you, my dear and however did a living person get into hell without dying?" He questioned in a rather odd way of speaking. "And where did you learn such unladylike words?"

She sat back down on the bed, her hand still rubbing that spot on her forehead.

"My name's Souxie...and I...don't exactly know how I ended up here..." She answered truthfully. "...Charlie and I have been trying to figure that out for the past two weeks...and, well, it's 2019 up there, there's no escaping those words..."

"Souxie!"

The two of them looked over at the door, though his attention almost immediately flitted back to her as Charlie rushed in, asking if she was all right. Her worry immediately flared when she saw her new 'business partner's standing in front of her human friend, staring at her with such an intense look it actually scared her a bit.

"A-Alastor!"

She looked up at the demon who had already turned to look at his business partner, whatever malicious look on his face gone with his smile remaining on his face.

"My, my! This little investment of mine seems to be more entertaining than I thought!" The man said almost excitedly. "First your little charity case, and now a living human in hell? What better entertainment could I ask for?!"

"Alastor, this isn't some form of entertainment! If anyone outside this hotel finds out Souxie is here, they'd probably kill her!"

"So what's the deal here? Near-death experience? Is that big man upstairs trying to scare you from being the psychopath you are?"

She scoffed, annoyed by his question. "More like some kind of mirror magic and shattered mirrors." She said grabbing a strawberry from the bowl, just angry eating at this point. "And the only psychopaths are the fucking Romanian nuns at that stupid Abbey I came across."

He seemed to laugh, or do something akin to laughing, and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, it's not fucken funny Bambi." She damn near snapped, tossing a strawberry at him which he caught with ease.

"What's a Bambi?" He questioned in a voice all too serious to her, eating the berry, which to his delight, was bitter and not sweet.

"A son who loses his mother at a young age." She said simply. "They made a whole movie about it for kids in '43, but by the sound of it, you might've been a silent gen who didn't get to see it, right?"

"Smart girl," he said with a nod. "Died in '33 just after the Depression started."

She nodded back, the conversation being left at that while Charlie tried to figure out why anyone would make such a horrible movie. For kids no less.

She shook her head, looking at Alastor expectantly.

"Don't worry my dear, I won't tell another sinner, I give my word." He said with a sly smile.

She let out a relieved sigh, though it was quickly sucked back in when the three heard Angel Dust gasp and yell that he was telling Vaggie.

"W-wait! No, Angel!"

Charlie rushed after him and Souxie picked up the heavy book she had set down just moments ago.

"Well I'm gonna keep trying to find a way home, have a nice day." She hummed quietly, squinting her eyes a bit as she muttered under her breath what she was reading.

"Oh, no, no, no dear." He said closing the book and setting it on the bed. "Now, that simply won't do! I crave entertainment, let's watch the fiasco unfold in the lobby!"

She rubbed her dry eyes tiredly, shaking her head. "Nope."

"I'll make it worth your while!"

She gave him a look of slight disgust, unsure what the strange new demon was suggesting before she saw what he had in his hand.

"Gimmie first. Then I'll go."

He handed her the small bottle of eye drops and she nearly cried in sweet relief when they hit her irritated eyes.

"Ok, let's go."

Before she could even fully get up, he hooked his arm around hers and practically half dragged her out the room and towards Charlie trying to tell Vaggie that Angel Dust was simply lying.

"Wanna try that again, hun?" The slightly shorter demon girl questioned as she pointed towards her and Alastor.

"Sorry, I really needed those damn eye drops..." Souxie laughed apologetically, her eyes slightly red around the waterline.

"Ok! So it's true!" Charlie said in exasperation. "I didn't want to alarm you, but she fell through a mirror and ended up here, even though she's still alive, and I didn't know what to do!"

Vaggie let some colorful curses out under her breath and she followed the spider demons movement as he circled her, eyeing her for some reason or another. Charlie was trying to calm her down while Alastor simply questioned why she seemed so calm and unphased by being around demons in the literal sense.

"Well that's easy, I've been able to see demons since I was little," she said sticking her leg out and tripping Angel. "Charlie was the only friend I bothered to make cause she was nice."

"That still doesn't explain why you're here! It doesn't explain how you were able to travel through mirrors!" Vaggie said irritably. "The only being that could do that was killed ages ago during an extermination by a powerful Angel!"

"Yeah, the book I was reading right now said something about that, a mirror demon named Nyx." She said moving behind Alastor when Angel attempted to tackle her for dropping him on his 'precious face'.

"The archangel Gabriel trapped her in the mirror world and shattered the physical mirror, scattering the shards into some pit of lava."

She peeked out from behind the radio demon as the latter glared down at the younger demon that had his arms reached out towards him, inches from physically touching him.

"At least, it's what the book says. But the mirror I came through was completely intact. It was only broken when I was already through." She added.

"Nyx was only said to have one mirror she could go into to access the others. So it doesn't make sense, she's the only one in eons that was able to use mirrors like that." Vaggie informed them.

Souxie stepped out from behind the radio demon, putting the eye drops again for good measure. The brief moment of silence giving her an idea. A theory of sorts.

"Sauf si..." She began doing a little motion with her hand, something that looked like she was taking invisible notes while muttering under her breath.

They watched her for a moment before she stopped.

"Unless that wasn't the only mirror...or she's not really dead."

"Hold on, you think the Queen of Mirrors faked her death at the hands of an Angel?" Charlie questioned ridiculously. "They would never have gone along with it, and more importantly, if she faked her death, where would she be?"

"Hold on, Charlie, that was a slim to nothing possibility." She said stopping her there. "My main theory right now is what if she had more than one mirror? I mean, she's the Queen of mirrors, why would she have only one special mirror?"

She had a point there. Who knew how many mirrors she had?

"And my theory on her being alive was more of, the angel thought they'd killed her, but really just trapped her in a mirror world or something."

"If that's the case, couldn't she have just used the other mirrors to get out?" Angel said shying away from Alastor.

"That's why that theory died out. I don't think she's alive, but I do think she had more than one mirror she could use to travel through other mirrors."

"Let's say she did have other mirrors," Alastor spoke up, turning to face her, or rather snapped his neck backward to look at her. "Where do you suppose the other mirrors are? It could be any mirror in all of hell and there are a lot."

"That's where I get back to research." She said as Charlie hooked her arm with her own. "A Demain!"


End file.
